Too Close For Comfort
by Sexified Sin
Summary: Kagome Higurashi transfers to a boarding school in San Diego for her senior year. The reason? To get away from her irritating family. And who just happens to be there but Inuyasha. Not your average high school ff. Later lemons. IK MS. R&R please
1. Chapter 1: Whatever Floats Your Boat

A/N - Hi everyone! This is my new fan fiction. It's completely inappropriate. It is rated M for language, an assorment of objects, and future sex. Why say lemons, when saying sex is just so much more... sexy? Enjoy!

**Whatever Floats Your Boat**

"Kagome!" There were loud knocks on the door of the closed room.

Kagome slept through all the calls her brother yelled at her and appeared as a dead body sprawled face down on bed. She was trying to get in as much sleep as possible before she had to face reality. You know what I'm talking about, the reality of the last few days of summer drawing to a close.

The room was jammed pack with not a piece of carpet in sight. There were clothes, suitcases, tampons, and only God knows what else, knee-deep on the floor. The person at the door gave up his common courtesy and let himself in the room. He dragged himself across the room and flopped down on the bed. He sat next to a pair of feet that were peeking out from underneath the comforter.

The kid, no older than 13, opened the drawer of the night stand and pulled out a sleeve of condoms.

"That's fine, Kagome. You can sleep while I show mom these nice condoms you were saving." The boy said keeping a straight face.

At this, the corpse lying next to him sprang to life and snatched the plastic out of his hands. "Souta, just fuck off! I'm up, m'kay?"

"Or we can always show her one of your beautiful vibrators or this cherry flavored petroleum jelly. Either one gets the job done." He lifted a jar of pink goop out of the drawer and snickered at his older sister.

Kagome grabbed it away before he could say anything more and slammed the drawer, narrowly missing Souta's hand. "No, we aren't showing mom anything, at all, whatsoever. Now get out so I can finish packing, or I'll tell mom where you were last night."

Within two blinks, Souta was already out the room and closing the door. Then Kagome thought to herself, 'Where _did_ he go last night anyway? Whatever...' She hopped off the bed and started to shove clothes from of the ground into the empty suitcases sitting on the ground.

Kagome was packing to go to boarding school. It's like a dream come true for her to be able to get away from her family. She's been working hard in her studies to get a scholarship for at least a year; she hadn't cared where, as long as it wasn't close to home. Kagome has wanted the freedom to live in the real world with no one to watch or take care of her. She's had it, and in less than 24 hours, she wouldn't have to see her family until winter break.

Today, she was driving to San Diego where the school was located at. She was grateful that the place what close to the beach, but also close enough to Mexico for small road trip.

Being her unorganized self, she didn't have any of her bags packed the night before like instructed by her mother. Once again, she blew her off.

When everything was packed up, she opened her "Rated X" drawer and dumped all that fun stuff into a side pocket. She was dressed in some low rise black jeans, green flip flops, and a green stretch tight shirt that read, "My boyfriend is outta town." The shirt was short enough to reveal her pierced stomach with dangly green rhinestones. She had a dark pair of sunglasses over her eyes. Kagome pulled all the stuff down stairs just as her Mom called her for the 7th or 8th time, she couldn't keep track of the number. She dumped all her stuff into the trunk of her red 2004 thunderbird and ran back inside the garage.

"Kagome! Why isn't your stuff already in your car?" Her mother should at her.

"It is, I just have to grab my softball equipment. Then I can go." She called over her shoulder as she came back out with a heavy cloth bag.

Another reason why this boarding school was accepting her was because she played softball. She took pride in her skill, but had no idea that she would be able to use it for school applications.

She tossed the bag on top of her other junk, and took the driver's seat of her beautiful car. Kagome rolled down her window to smile and wave to her family, who was standing on the driveway. She hasn't smiled this much around her family since... she didn't know.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As she pulled up to the school, Kagome stared in awe at her new school. She was in love with it by the time she saw the bell tower over the trees. When she saw it, she thought, 'If there's a way up there, that's a perfect makeout spot.' She smiled to herself.

Quite a few heads turned when she pulled up to the curb, especially the men. By now, though, Kagome had learned to ignore it. There was a table with a line of people right next to them. All the kids had a few suitcases filling their hands up. She clicked the alarm button on the car and left it, armed with her purse and registration forms.

She got in line behind a guy with silver hair. Kagome had to do a double-take when she saw him; she even tipped her glasses for a better view. He was wearing a long sleeved pink and black pinned-striped button down collared shirt and some black jeans that had a few chains on it. Underneath his jeans peaked out a pair of black Vans shoes. He had on a pair of black sunglasses with white rhinestones set into the sides. Even through his shirt you could see in his arms that he worked out frequently.

The guy noticed her checking him out and gave him a You-are-fiiiinnnee smile. "Gay or metro?" She asked him.

"Metro, I gotta keep a sharp profile to impress the ladies." He smirked at her.

"Honey, looking gay isn't gonna help you, but hey, I'm not wearing it. Whatever floats your boat." She smiled.

The remark riled him up, but she pushed him gently toward the open spot at the registration booth. He turned to glare at her, but saw her retreating form go to a clerk on the other side of the yard. He was mesmerized by her swaying hips for a moment, but snapped back to reality when the old lady spoke to him.

"Name?" she asked.

With pride, he said, "Inuyasha Tashio; the one and only." He handed his forms to her.

The woman rolled her eyes skyward. Internally, she prayed to God, 'Lord, give me the strength to put up with the prideful ones. Only You know how much more I can take.'

Here is your class schedule and you will be rooming in the Sporeta dorm house in room 214. Your other roommates are already in the room. I believe you are boarding with two of the other baseball players."

Inuyasha inwardly rejoiced; he was going to stay with the guys. No one ever talked about it, but everyone knew Inuyasha was silently elected to be captain. He got along with everyone, well...except Kouga. But hey, there was a 12 to 1 chance that one of the boys would be Kouga for a roommate.

Inuyasha pushed the thought out of his mind and concentrated on pulling the bags up the stairs. When he got to the door marked 214, someone was already opening the door. The door revealed the only person he didn't want to see.

The guy had long black hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail. He had light blue eyes and was only wearing a pair of grey sweat pants. When he saw Inuyasha, he only smirked, "Hey, Inuyasha."

When Inuyasha saw him, he scowled to himself, "Fuck. Of all people, I get stuck with Kouga."

Just as he was planning to go back to registration and demand a different room, a guy with black hair tied into a low ponytail and deep blue eyes sat up in the top bunk. He was wearing a navy blue short sleeve that said, 'Too sexy for my shirt' written across his chest in black lettering.

When he saw Inuyasha, his eyes lit up with happiness. "Inuyasha, my man!" He jumped off the bed and slapped him on the ass.

"Miroku, how many times do I have to tell you? I just don't swing that way!" Inuyasha said with a grin. He returned his ass slap to Miroku, knocking Kouga down in the process.

He was so happy to be with his best friend again. Of course they talked to each other over the summer, but never got to spend time together. After all, they did live on opposite sides of the country; Inuyasha in California and Miroku in New York. But since the two have been going to the same boarding school since Kindergarten, it didn't really matter.

As Inuyasha and Miroku caught up with each other on the last few weeks of summer, Inuyasha thought, 'Even though Kouga is in the same dorm as me, I can deal with his hairy ass if Miro is here.'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So...? Tell me what you think! I wanna know! I have a few ideas about what I want to write in the next chapters, but I might need some help from you. Tell me in a review or you can email me at but preferably, a review. Heart ya!


	2. Note!

Hi everyone,

Sorry about my crappy updating. This is what's going on...

-i went to an outdoor ed camp for a week, and now i'm really behind on my homework i'm trying to make up.

-my brother was just in a car crash in LA and now everyone is flipping out.

there are also other personal things going on, but they're too personal to tell you guys. Chapter 2 is in the works though, I'm just finishing it up. My dad went to Texas to visit his mom, and he took my laptop. It just so happens that I have the story on it; great huh? Anyway...I'm trying! I really am!

Comments forsome comments...

heaven's lil cherry - Kagome is going to be a prep, sorry! However, after I finish this story, I am going to try to write a Inu/Kag as punks. I don't know how that will work out though, seeing as I'm more preppy than punky. (is punky a word? w/e...)

lol - what's hats?

Mother of Miroku's Child - Please keep in mind that this is my first story, and that the only thing that I'm trying to do in this story is have good editing and detail, the main thing I'm trying to do, though, is just get it done. Also, InuYasha's outfit is SO not gay! I think it's hot; if my man wore that I'd be turned on... ANYWAY! if you don't like what Inuyasha is wearing, you can go off and write your own story and let Inuyasha wear what you want.

Rosepetals turned to DoubleEdged Swords - I know! Why don't they understand! I get so pissed when my sis comes into my room.

Comments for everyone...

Kagome is going to be the bitch in this story. Her personality is based on mine: I get what I want, when I want it, and if I don't, I'll bitch till I do. I won't bitch at someone, unless they bitch at me first or I'm messing around.

Thanks for the comments, and I'll try really hard to get the next chapter out.

3ya lots

paradisekisses019


	3. Chapter 2: Not Being the New Girl

Hi everyone! Sorry about the delay. Thanks for being so understanding while I took my sweet time writing this. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2 - Not Being the New Girl

Kagome finally reached the room marked 149 at the end of the hall with her suitcases. She pulled the door open, revealing a room furnished with over-stuffed couches facing two bunk beds that looked like they were about to fall apart. On one of the bottom bunks, there was a desk where a bed should be. At the end of each bunk was a dresser. The room itself was decorated in different shades of blue and butterflies.

A girl was standing next to one of the dressers putting an assortment of clothes inside. She was wearing a pair of grey Juicy pants and a pink stretch shirt labeled "CutE BuT PsychO." She had a pink Ipod clipped to her pants and shaking her ass in time to Gwen Stefani's "Hollaback Girl." Kagome only knew what song it was because the ear buds were blasting loud enough for her to hear.

Kagome decided to introduce herself, "Hey, I'm one of..." She stopped in mid-sentence, realizing that the girl wasn't paying attention. She was mouthing to herself, 'The SHH is bananas! B-A-N-A-N-A-S."

She tried again, but louder. "Hey."

No response; just some booty shaking.

Kagome was getting a little testy. "HEY!"

The girl swiveled around on her heels, glaring at her. She pulled the ear pieces out and hissed, "Be quiet! She's sleeping." She pointed a long index finger to one of the couches.

"Don't even bother, Sango. I'm awake." The voice came from a tangle of blankets. A girl sat up, pulling the furry comforter around her body. She had long red hair in two messy pigtails and dark green eyes caked with sleep. She was wearing a white wife beater and a pair of dark blue Shouffe shorts.

"Damn, it's freezing in here." Her eyes turned to Kagome. "Are you the new chick?"

"Yeah, I'm Kagome. Sorry bout waking you up. Totally didn't mean it." Kagome apologized.

"Don't worry bout it, happens all the time. I'm Ayame." She smiled and leaned back against the cushions and fell asleep again.

"It's nice to see someone new for a change. I'm Sango, by the way." Sango wrapped the earpieces around her Ipod and put it in the top drawer of a desk.

Just as Kagome was about to ask sleeping arrangements, there was a loud bang on the door. A guy on the other side of the door started to yell really loud.

"AYAME! I didn't do my English notes! Can I borrow yours? PLEASE! Coach won't let me tryout if I don't start out right!"

Ayame's head snapped up when the screaming started. She sighed, "Like I said, it happens ALL the time." She moved to get up, but Kagome held a hand up and said, "Let me handle this, Ayame, sit down."

Ayame did as she was told, but she was startled. The new girl wasn't being the new girl. She wondered what Kagome was going to do.

Kagome stomped over to the door, green flip flops and all, and swung the door open. One of the most gorgeous guys that she's ever seen was standing before her. She stared for a moment and then remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

Twice as loud as he did, Kagome screamed in his face. "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Kagome's reaction made Sango and Ayame burst into laughter, but Kagome ignored it.

The guy answered, "Make me."

Kagome smirked. "I will." She pulled his head down and kissed him on the lips. But before he could react, Kagome had already pulled away and flopped down on the couch next to Ayame as if it were normal.

Sango and Ayame eyes were wide. They hadn't expected anything so dramatic from a new girl. Maybe after a few weeks it was normal, but after meeting her just a minute before? They didn't know what to make of it.

"Damn I'm good." Kagome said to herself.

Sango was the first to pull out of her thoughts. "She put you in your place, Kouga. You better watch out!" She leaned her head back and started to laugh.

Ayame followed Sango's lead and did a Z-snap. "Fssssssssssh!"

Kouga just took it all in the face. "Uhh, yeah...Back to the notes...Can I borrow them, Ayame?"

"Sucks for you; I didn't do them. I was going to ask you for them." Ayame replied.

Kagome broke in, "Advanced English 12 right? I did it."

Kouga didn't believe her. "You're shitting me right?"

She made a face. "I hope not." She walked over to her pile of bags sitting next to the door and opened a Jansport brown corduroy bag pack and pulled out a skinny white binder. She took out a small packet of binder paper and handed it to Kouga.

"Damn, Kagome, that thing is big!" Exclaimed Sango.

"Well what do you expect from a scholarship student?" Kagome question her.

"Not a hotty with a sharp tongue." Sango slapped her ass to emphasize on 'hotty.'

"Thanks...uhh...?" Kouga just realized he didn't know her name.

"It's Kagome."

"Kagome." He repeated.

She nodded. "Kagome."

"I'm Kouga."

"Hi, Kouga." She turned toward Sango and mouthed, "What an idiot!" Sango mouthed back, "I know!"

"Bye Kagome." He started to leave and Kagome held the door open for him.

"Bye Kouga." She shut the door.

"Wow." Kagome said, referring to Kouga. "He came off all tough and just sort of...deflated."

"Welcome to our world." Sango and Ayame said and they all giggled.

"So, how's your honey?" InuYasha asked Miroku. He was putting his sheets on the mattress above Miroku's. His sheets were an assortment of black and fire-engine red.

"I haven't gone to see her yet. Last time I talked to her she was pissed that I didn't come see her for a holiday." Miroku answered. He was preparing whipped cream for the a scheme InuYasha and him were going to pull on Kouga.

"What holiday?" InuYasha asked; he couldn't remember any holiday that occurred over the summer.

"Some BS about Annual Make out Friday." He leaned back in his chair onto two legs as he shook the can.

"Didn't even know it existed." InuYasha put the last feather pillow on his bed and jumped off the bed, landing gracefully.

"Me neither." Miroku said and sprayed some whipped cream in his mouth. A moment later the door opened with so much force that it slammed against the wall. The noise made Miroku jump and fall backwards and hit his head. He started to choke on the cream in his mouth and coughed.

"FUCK!" He managed to say in-between coughs. He looked up to see who was at the door and Kouga was standing in the door frame with a binder in his hand.

Miroku got up and wiped the cream that was on his mouth onto his sleeve. He moved to Kouga and kicked him in the balls. Kouga doubled over holding his groin.

"You're a fucking retard! What'd you have to do that for!" Miroku kicked his head. He pulled his head up by the roots of his hair and made him look in his eyes.

"I'm...sorry...I wasn't paying attention... My thoughts were... on something else..." Kouga said.

"What's more important than Miroku and me?" InuYasha demanded.

"Let me up first." Kouga asked with mercy in his voice, and Miroku complied. Kouga got up and sat on the black couch in the corner next to the door. He stretched out and got comfortable.

"So?" Miroku said.

"There's a new girl in your lady's dorm." He confessed.

"Your point?" Miroku and Inuyasha said in unison. They both knew it was a big deal though; they never get new students.

"She's really hot." Kouga said quietly and a blush appeared across his cheeks.

"We'll be the judge of that." InuYasha said, and then he turned to Miroku. "You know the dorm number?"

"Sango made me memorize it. It's the Acure house, Room 149." answered Miroku.

"Let's go." InuYasha said and walked out the open door. Miroku followed him and slammed the door on one of Kouga's outstretched feet making Kouga release a screech. Miroku and InuYasha laughed all the way down the hall.

So...? Tell me what you think! Remember, the more you review, the faster I'll update!...hopefully. hehehe...ANYWAY! Review!

heart ya!

ParaKissz


End file.
